powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Luna (Satellite)
Luna is the scientific name of a rock orb commonly called the Moon that orbits around the Earth. In Power Rangers Luna has the same gravity as Earth, along with a breathable atmosphere. It was the location of the Moon Palace of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. It was also the hidden location of the Zeo Crystal. The military of Terra Venture conducted a brief live-fire exercise on Luna before leaving the Solar System, which went wrong and nearly killed the future Pink and Red Galaxy Rangers, Kendrix Morgan and Leo Corbett. Some years later, Leo returned with the other Red Rangers when it became clear that Lord Zedd's war zord Serpentera had been hidden on Luna and that the remnants of the Machine Empire sought to take control of it. In Super Sentai *''Zyuranger: Witch Bandora located her palace on the satellite after initially basing it on Earth due to her own hatred of the planet and the children upon it. She eventually leaves the moon and returns to Earth after her son Kai returns alongside her boss Dai-Satan. *Megaranger: I.N.E.T.'s main headquarters for its studies and research is a base located on the Moon. It is here that the team receives the Delta Mega, as well as this being the base home of Yuusaku Hayakawa and his "Space Mega Project", which lead to the construction of the Mega Voyager and Mega Winger. It is heavily damaged by Yugande during Dr. Hinelar's final stages of his operation. *Gaoranger: The moon is a key factor regarding Duke Org Rouki, particularly with his powers increased when the moon is full and he briefly returns back to his true form of Tsukumaro Ogami on a new moon; it is even used in conjunction with the Thousand Year Evil to attempt to turn Oogami back into Rouki one last time when manipulated by Highness Duke Org Ura for his own means. The occasion of a Blue Moon at the climax of the GaoGod crisis leads to GaoHunter to gain a special "Blue Moon" form in honor of their partnership. *Boukenger: Souta Mogami assumes that Phantom Thief Selene is in actuality Princess Kaguya and that her legend from "The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter" is for real and she actually is a being from the moon. *Gekiranger vs. Boukenger: The final battle of the Gekirangers, Boukengers and Cosmic Kenpo Master Pachacamac XII occurs on the lunar surface. *Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: This was the location of Pollution President Batcheed's plant to destroy all Braneworlds using the water of the Sanzu River to power it prior to the Shinkengers and Go-Ongers stopping it. *Goseiger: Great King Mons Drake, the leader of Warstar, nearly used his power to gravitationally pull the moon towards Earth to destroy the planet until the Goseiger stop his action. *Gokaiger: The Gokaiger use the moon's surface during their initial arrival on Earth to use Gokai-Oh to attack the Zangyack fleet and break through to the nearby planet. *Zyuohger: Yamato Kazakiri proved the power of Zyuoh Whale when the Zyuoh Final reached out to space and damaged the moon before returning to Earth and defeating Bangray's Enter Unite and Escape Evolve. Kyutama The two-sided allows one of the Kyurangers to channel the power of either the Moon or the Sun. In the case of the former, he can use the Moon's power to enhance Ookami Blue. USK-Kyutama MOON.png|Hikari Kyutama (Tsuki Mode) Still_hikari-kyutama-04.jpg|Shishi Red Moon Category: Planets Category:Planets-PR